Spear, iPhone And 19th Century
by toshimi-senpai
Summary: Takamasa was sitting under an ancient tree in Kyōto when she received a strange picture message. Little did she know that the second-hand iPhone she just bought is a medium connecting her to the 19th century, the Bakumatsu era. What would she do after discovering she is the person written in history that was intimately connected to a certain samurai? Would she decided to stay? Or..
1. Introduction

Title: Spear, iPhone And 19th Century

Synopsis: Takamasa was sitting under an ancient tree in Kyōto when she received a strange picture message. Little did she know that the second-hand iPhone she just bought is a medium connecting her to the 19th century, the Bakumatsu era. What would she do after discovering she is the person written in history that was intimately connected to a certain samurai? Would she stay? Or return to the world she belongs to?

Introduction: It was written in several records that Sanosuke Harada had had a wife named Masa during his days in Kyōto. He possessed a private residence for his family near the Shinsengumi headquarters and later had joined the group to Edo. Despite the history declared that he died during Boshin War, some claimed they had seen a man dragging a long stick in some rural area in Kyōto, and some claimed he moved far up north after the war, leading a group of horse-riding bandit in Manchurian plain, and some claimed there was an old man claimed to be Sanosuke Harada with intention to aid the Imperial Japanese Army. Yet, above all, the claims are still left vague up till now.

Note: The story generally is historically based (One who died will die) although there will be some alteration in few parts particularly the original character of 'Masa'.

Disclaimer: I do not own the pictures throughout the story, nor the characters. Not sure who belongs them though - might be history or might as well Hakuoki :p

Please do not steal my idea or any parts of this story or I will hunt you down. Serious talk.

The real author note: Lastly, enjoy the story! :) I really, really fond with Sanosuke in Hakuoki especially in the PSP game *swoon* And I even had wrote several stories regarding him but none had a proper ending; they were left in a horrible cliffhanger :( So guys, feel free to fire me, message me, or force me to update cause I WILL but it will take times.

I repeat.

FEEL FREE.

HAHA.

But don't be too much though. I have commitments to attend too :'(

Spear, iPhone And 19th Century © toshimi-senpai 2016

January 29, 2016.

12:08 AM.


	2. Text 1: Broccoli

"You sure the culprit went this way?"

"Positive."

"You're not saying the thief is pretending to be asleep right in front of us, are you?"

I hear a few distant voice echoing back and forth somewhere around me, their strange accent is the first thing I noticed. That and the fact that they all are male voices. My eyes ache to crack open, but I resist the urge and squint them shut.

I have this feeling they were referring the whoever culprit it is in this ungodly hour to the innocent me.

"Oi, miss. Wake up."

I feel something hard and metallic poking my cheek, making my heart race. Should I open my eyes and say good morning, or should I confess the last crime I committed was stealing a broccoli from my sister's plate when she wasn't looking?

Someone in the group snorted, "We know you're awake, miss."

"At least try to cover yourself properly if you want to sleep in public. Your legs are showing."

On impulse, my eyes shot open and my hands instinctively covered my folded legs. Only to discover they were safely tucked under a fabric that later I fathom is a kimono.

Wha-?

"Gotcha, miss." One of the man clad in white-blue uniform squats before me, smirking. "Now spill. Care to explain why did you steal this little vegetable from the store?"

I follow his stare to my hand. My breath was caught short when I saw a fresh broccoli in one hand, but later to my relief I could feel my iPhone safely tucked in my other hand.

My head is in jumble. Where did this broccoli comes from? And who is this man? Why does he wears a cloth, that I recalled were sold as souvenirs in Kyōto district during my school trip few years back?

And what is that black sheathed thing on his waist?

Plastic sword?

Are they cosplaying?

I look down at myself.

And what am I doing here wearing a kimono sleeping under a tree?

More importantly, where am I?

"Oi. You guys found him?" A rowdy voice sounded from behind them. I alerted myself of the predicament when I saw him carrying leisurely of what seemed like a genuine sword across his shoulder.

"Apparently it's not a him, Nagakura-taichou." one man responds, then directed his gaze at me, "but a her."

"Her?" The man called Nagakura peeks at me with his head tilted, eyebrows arch high as he scrutinize me from head to toe. I could tell that he is considering something. He place his fingers on his chin in a thoughtful manner, after a while of thinking he finally speaks. "You."

I flinch, and my finger twitch slightly from dialing the emergency call behind my back.

"Y-yes?"

The man sighs, rubbing the back of his neck, "Why did you steal? You don't have any money to eat? Where do you live?" He used to sound boisterous before but then, with a weary face, he sheathes his sword and tucks his hand into his pocket before pulling out a few antique shillings for me to have. I wonder if he's one of those guys who finds handling a man much easier than a woman.

"Coins?"

Seeing me looking at the coins with a wary look, he said. "It's only a few ryō. Buy yourself some food and go look for a job. Like those damnable foreigners said, 'those who don't work neither shall he eat'." He said, taking out another few coins until his empty pocket poking out from his pants. Contradicting to his fierce face, I can feel the warmth of his kindness. Though I can't comprehend why did he give me money that only the museum would take them in.

I stop dialing the emergency call and went to my feet, only to realize I have been sitting under a large tree with pale pink cherry blossom fluttering elegantly onto the ground. I gasp in awe. Never before in my life have I ever witness such a splendid and breathtaking view. I may have been caught in certain misunderstanding just now, but the view somehow had lifted my spirit.

Just when I turned around to give my thanks...

MY BROCCOLI~~ MY BROCCOLI~~ WHERE ARE YOU MY BROCCOLI? ~~

In that instance, all the men had unsheathe their sword in unison. The eerily shrill sound of metals resonated as they took a fighting stance. My instincts naturally pricked up on the loud sudden tone, that seems to be coming out of small device in my hand. My heart skips a beat on the sudden upturn of event, that even forced me to take a few steps back. My alarm was still ringing loudly as Nagakura was cautiously closing the distance between us, all while keeping his guard up. Before anyone knew it, I ran.

"Oi! Wait!"

"Stupid alarm!" I don't what's happening or why the surrounding look so much like in old japanese movies, but my fingers are shaking terribly I can hardly press the answer for the simplest mathematics question in the world on the alarm screen to shut it down.

6-2=?

As I run, I notice another group of man with the same uniform walking down in the same line as mine. "This is not good." I mutter. Just when I about to take a turn into the backway alley, Nagakura calls his subordinates from behind me.

"Sano! We got the thief! Keep the back alley closed!"

"I'm not a thief!" I scream at the top of my lung, then throwing the vegetable blindly to my back as I ran. I successful in hitting someone as I hear someone yelp in surprise, "I love broccoli! But that doesn't mean I will steal to have it!"

Much to my relief, the deafening alarm suddenly stop. But unfortunately, my pace had stop as well, as the alley had come to a dead end. I turn frantically, and saw Nagakura closing the distance from behind with another group of them closing in from another direction.

At this point, I thought I was done for. Blood had drained from my face and my legs are just about ready to give in at anytime, but suddenly my phone vibrates. A message pops up.

 **Return to the real world?**  
 **Stay**  
 **Return**

I have lost all means to escape. Even if some crappy message popped up claiming I'm a winner of one million yen at the moment, I'd gladly reply with a 'Hell yeah!' or 'Yippee' right away if it can reflect on how nice my life was before all of this happen. So in this case, why not?

I tap; Return.

And everything has gone in a wrap.

* * *

"Oi! Wake up, sleepyhead! Your alarm is too loud!" With a hard smack on the shoulder, my beautiful (lol) eyes fluttered open. On the driver side, I saw my sister driving through the street that leads us to the town of Kyōto. I looked down on my screaming phone as it lighted up.

6-2=?

"Six minus two?" I asked blankly, glancing at the focused driver.

"Sixteen, genius."

Silence.

After another seconds calculating manually, I tapped; 4, and then Submit. The alarm dismissed.

The scenery along the roads has its own natural calming effect, bringing back memories when we used to go back to our grandmother's house during school breaks. But it only lasted few years ago. Our kind grandmother had passed away just before I could take the college entrance exam. It was disheartening. But just as my grandmother once said, the lives should go on living.

"Are we there yet?" I said, stretching my stiff hands and legs for being too long in the car.

My sister, Takaharu is a postgraduate student. In order to interview a few people related to her research, she had dragged me along with her without a prior notice. You see, I just finished my final paper yesterday. Ever since then, I haven't gotten enough sleep since my papers were all in five consecutive days. Can you imagine? Two papers in Advanced Mathematics, one in Complex Analysis And Numerical Methods and another two in Engineering Calculus? Sigh. I guess that's what makes engineering students fail to articulate 6-2 question, but a 9 * 42 -211 seems rather easy.

"Probably in twenty minutes." Takaharu then glanced sideways, looking sympathetic. "Sleep some more, Masa. I'll wake you up once we arrive."

* * *

"I'm Takaharu Maruyama. And this is my sister, Takamasa. It's a pleasure to meet you." We bowed politely to a man wearing a warm grin as he introduced himself. "I'm Okubo Nagakura. Please make yourself at home."

"This man is the head of the residence, he is also the descendant of Shinpachi Nagakura. Cool, right?" My sister whispered with enthusiasm when he left momentarily. The man returned with a maid carrying a tray. I'm not as enthusiastic as my sister because in high school I've always considered history subject as a nap time. I'm not interested in books occupied with words, but when this man introduced himself, it really gives me some strange vibe. He reminds me of someone with big build, rowdy but a kind-hearted man...

It was around ten minutes later that I excused myself to take a walk around the compound. I can't handle a conversation about historical events, dates and details etc. So I headed out to a huge, japanese garden at the center of the compound. I was informed the area was surrounded by mountains. They say if you climb up high enough, you might get the full view of Kyōto and what Lord Iemochi and the last Shogun; Tokugawa Yoshinobu had witnessed 200 years ago -says Mr. Okubo. Not me- And apparently I was bored enough to challenge myself to climb one of those hills, only so I can capture the scenery of a certain part of Kyōto with my phone.

Sitting under a big, dried tree which created a huge shadow around me. Albeit it's a leafless tree, I scrolled over the pictures I just snapped. "It's pretty nice" I mutter to myself as I surveyed generally over all those photos; a picture without skyscrapers, busy streets, smokes and noise. Only the clang-clang of the geta sandals, busy merchants competing for customers and probably men walking with sword with his chest up high.

 _You got a message._

Something popped up at the screen. A multimedia text from an unknown number. Though feeling disturbed, I tapped on it before getting rid of it later.

 **Took you long enough**

I frowned. This is not a service message from the center like usual, but it's from a private number. I was hesitant to display the picture, but I tapped on it anyway. It was overall a dark picture but I can see a few men at the corner wearing a white-blue uniform with swords in hands chasing after a girl. I squinted my eyes as I saw what seemed like a dead end of an alley. The girl was cornered but she was seen holding something in her hand, a blue strap phone that almost looked like mine dangling from her hand.

I blinked.

Wait a minute.

A sudden spark of spookiness crept through me as I zoomed in the picture. only later to realize the phone strap matched perfectly with mine. My breath hitched.

The scene seems vague at first but later I realized it was a dream I just had on my way here. With the whole broccoli incidents and me being labeled as a thief. Then a realization hit me.

If it was only a dream, then how could someone obtain the picture?

I sit still for what seemed like minutes before slowly rolled to my feet. I quietly left the place, leaving behind my second-hand iPhone under the tree before I started to run, mentally scolding the seller for giving me a haunted phone.

-Text 1 sent-

(Betaread by RANDOM me123)


	3. Text 2: The Great Gate

"If only I can turn back time and meet my ancestor, Shinpachi so I can ask him if he really did betray the Shinsengumi, then I would." Okubo said with a sad smile as he finished the story that was passed over for generations. It was about his ancestor being a coward and left the Shinsengumi with the fellow captain; Sanosuke Harada.

Takaharu was mulling over the story she just heard and found it depressing, for they won't be able to do anything but to face the old lingering rumor of their ancestor.

Wanting to change the gloomy atmosphere, she reached for another old manuscript on the table and found the name 'Masa' in it. "So how about this lady, Masa? I heard she disappeared without a trace few years after the Shogun collapsed. Is it true?"

Okubo took the outstretched paper, looking for the name and read it briefly before passing it back to the young researcher. He smiles apologetically. "I'm afraid I don't know much about her, but she was Sanosuke's wife. So there must be without a doubt, an untold stories between the three of them. I'd gladly tell you the story if I was the fourth."

She couldn't restrain the impulse to throw her head back and laugh at the man's humorous remark.

"Nee-san!" Takamasa's cry was heard miles away even before she finally came to a halt and whirled the paper door open, pinning their attention to the panting girl.

Takaharu's eyes glinted, "Hey Masa, you're back. Come here and check this out." She held the manuscript to her sister, "See, they even wrote you here in the history. Hey, are you the disappeared 'Masa'?"

Masa rolled her eyes to her dry joke, "Cut it out, Nee-san. I don't have time for this."

"What's wrong, Takamasa? Did something happened?" Okubo asked with a concern face.

Catching her breath and exhaled, "My phone." and she wept the perspiration on her forehead. "It's haunted."

Takaharu blinked.

So does Okubo.

Few seconds later, Takaharu finally spoke with much disappointment. "You know Okubo-san, I don't know what is wrong with education nowadays. How could someone as smart as an engineer can possibly believe in such an unpractical thing? Should I become a politician instead?"

"Why a politician?" Okubo asked, strangely drawn into her chattering.

"Because they appear in the news often?"

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Masa's brow knitted sharply, throwing a glare to the seemingly amused people."I'd definitely say someone just hacked the phone in the first place, but I just got this creepy picture message from an unknown number and if you take a closer look at it-"

"Alright, alright." Takaharu finally spoke in a serious tone, "So what do you want me to do? Call the monks to purify it?"

Masa was seen pondering over it for a moment, before she answered. "Should we?"

"Pfftt..!"

The innocence of the question and the purity on her sister's face had left her dealing a stomach ache with the ridiculously long laugh she had with Okubo.

"Aww, Masa... You can be so cute sometimes, you know that." Takaharu was struggling to regain the air into her lung when Masa stomped out of the room with a notably red face.

She was mumbling in endless exasperation under her breath all the way back to the hill, deciding to take matters to her own hands.

* * *

"There you are."

He took a seat beside the sulking girl, sitting under the huge, leafless tree. Masa gave a brief glance to his direction, welcoming though reluctantly. She turn her attention back to the Kyōto city view that stretched before them.

"Your sister sent me here." Okubo began, giving the reason why he was there even before she could ask. "She was pretty worried about you."

"No she's not," she chided, picking up a small stick, "She's always like that. Making fun of me even though we were in front of a strang-" she stopped suddenly, realizing she was about to talk directly about him.

Okubo grinned, "That's because she is your sister. No matter where you are or how old you get, you're still, in her eyes her little sister. Anyone would envy the relationship you both have though. Trust me."

A small smile carved on her lips. She couldn't deny those statement, especially when he came all the way here to look for her and offer her comfort.

"I'm sorry she made you come here."

"Don't be. I've always take a walk around here in this hour. Especially around this gigantic tree."

She followed after his gaze as he turned around.

"This tree was once called The Great Gate. Do you know why?"

The ancient tree, with several thick root protruding above the ground was standing proudly on the top of the hill. She couldn't guess how much generations would it take to compete with its age. Maybe 5? Or 8 perhaps?

"No. Why?"

Okubo turned to his heel and touched the thick trunk with his palm. "This tree was once located at the entrance of Kyoto city. There were many attempts to cut it down because it was standing right in the middle of the road. See the hollow marks down there?" He pointed to the fading axe marks on the trunk, "No matter how much they tried to cut it down, it still held its place firm on this very ground; as though saying it belongs here. Later, instead of banishing it, the tree became a landmark instead, welcoming any merchants and travelers into the town."

Her mouth parted in a small o, astonished.

"So there weren't any flowers on the tree back then too?" She asked. Glancing from the deserted branches to the young, but mature man.

"Great question you have there." The heir of the Nagakura household beamed. "Throughout the 93 years of my grandmother living here, she never once seen this tree blooming its flower. The other old folks said that an old tree like this, they live long till the present so it can tell the people the story of the past." His passionate gaze was lost in its thick, ancient branches as he resumed, "When the time comes, this tree will bloom beautifully again. Like once it did a long time ago."

"It's beautiful, the story." She remarked in awe, and they end up gazing to the tree. Admiring how long its life is compared to man, before she suddenly gasped and pointed to one of the branch sprouting a tender white bud.

"Look! There's a flower!"

The sight of the single, pure budding flower left him speechless. His eyes widen.

"Impossible..."

Just then, her 'haunted' iPhone vibrated; a new message just in. She thought it was her loss to throw away the phone, just because of a certain spooky message since she had spent the rest of her allowance for the month to buy the new phone.

Again, private number. She tapped on the screen.

 **Initiating in 5, 4,**

Her goosebumps stood on end.

 **...3**

She quickly showed the message to the man beside him.

 **...2**

He looked at her questioningly before he looked at the screen.

 **...1**

It was too late.

On that afternoon, a white blinding light was seen somewhere on one of the hill at the outskirt of the Kyōto town. Leaving The Great Gate standing there, restoring all its glory back to how it once was as pure single white bud blooming beautifully under the evening sun.

* * *

"Mister, wake up. We're about to close the place now."

The traveler with a wide straw hat finally stirred, before he slowly lifted his head from the table. His vision was still blurry.

"We have an extra room upstairs if you want. Only 10 ryō per night."

 _Ryō_?

Okubo frowned at the mention of the old Japanese currency.

The peculiar clothing of the boy waking him up came to his sight before his own. From the straw hat and simple kimono top to a dusted grey hakama and a pair of thin tatami sandals that hugged his feet.

Without a word, the boy started to carry him upstairs by the shoulder, ignoring his confused inquiry about their strange outfit.

"What's your name, mister? I see that you're a traveler. Where do you come from?"

The sudden questions threw him off-balance as he trip on one of the wooden stair. He couldn't manage much of his earlier memory, but he did remember his own name.

"Okubo."

The boy stiffened. But Okubo was so busy to realize, as he was trying to recollect where he was before he arrived at the restaurant. Just at the back of his mind, he could remember a hill, a tree, a tender bud of a flower... And a girl.

Takamasa!

Just before he could run down to search for the girl and to escape from whatever dream he was having right now. he was already surrounded by a couple of men, with their swords gleaming under the faint light of the restaurant.

"Never thought we would come across one of the rebel of the Bakufu right in this restaurant." One of the man leered, licking his own sword threateningly. His eyes reflecting the desire for blood, "Okubo Toshimichi, you'll be meeting your reaper tonight."

More than ever, the name had triggered something inside his head. Knowing the very man was responsible for the restoration of Meiji era in 1868, and still spoken in history classes until today for his contribution as one of the founders of the modern Japan, and the very man who had inspired his father to give him the same name as the great man.

Just this once though, he wished he could have a different name.

* * *

"I told you I'm not another Momotaro!"

Masa finally snapped out of impatience, but realizing the tone she used against the old couple who had found her lying on the dirt at the back of their house, she immediately looked down apologetically.

"She's right, dear. How can a girl being a 'taro'?" The old woman said to her husband with a gentle look, "Please forgive my husband, dear. Since we don't have any children, we just get excited to have a young, beautiful daughter popping out of nowhere into our home. What's your name again?"

"Masa. T-takamasa." She fidgeted with her fingers, still not believing how things could change in a blink of an eye. If her memory serves her right, she was still there enjoying the view of Kyōto town on one of a hill. But now she doesn't even have a single clue on which alternate universe she was sent to, or what sin she had committed to deserve this.

"I... I need to use the bathroom."

The old couple watched the girl dragging her feet across the tatami floor with a cloudy face before she exited through the back door.

* * *

"The number you called is out of range. Please try again-"

She sighed again for the umpteenth time, tapping impatiently on the screen to end the call.

"What did she mean 'out of range'? There's no even signal around here!" She held the device high in the air as she walked, searching at least for a faint phone's signal.

"I knew it there was some sort of spirit dwelling inside but if you can send me here." she started to ramble under her breath, talking to her iPhone in threatening voice. "Then you _will_ send me back. You hear me?"

"She's crazy."

The murmurs of the kids behind her had her whirled in surprise, just in time to see two boys and one girl clad in kids' kimono scampering away on the dusty road. They mocked her from afar the way she spoke with her hand held in front of her face, making her huffed in utter disbelief at the unlucky treatment. First, they thought she was a reincarnation of Momotaro, now this...?

Then a sudden amusement lighten in her, she ignored the mischievous kids and continue on her way.

"If I did really traveled back time," She looked around the shop building cheerfully before she glanced back to the mocking kids. "Then you kids better pray you get to live in the future. The technologies are great! The shinkansen, the buildings, the phones, the televisio…"

And her pace halted.

The sight of a cherry blossom tree standing at the end of the road came to her view.

 _"...This tree was once located at the entrance of Kyoto city."_

She recalled someone said something about a tree on a hill. Her heart started to pound unrhythmically when she saw a fresh mark of an axe on the tree trunk.

 _"...No matter how much they tried to cut it down, it still held its place firm on this very ground; as though saying it belongs here."_

Despite the breathtaking view of the tree, her knees nearly buckled by the exceptionally different sight of the very same tree she just watched not long ago.

 _"..."Throughout the 93 years of my grandmother living here, she never once seen this tree blooming its flower._ "

 _You're joking, right? 93 years old...?_

The breath she took becoming ragged, unable to discern the reality that finally dawned to her.

 _Then where am I?_

 _In Kyoto in 100 years ago? Or 200?_

The familiar vibration of her phone returned her back to her senses. She swallowed nervously as she tapped on the newly arrived message.

 **Turn around**

-Text 2, sent-

(Betaread by RANDOM me123)


	4. Text 3: Battery Low

**Turn around**

The words are clear and simple, asking me to turn around so I can finally meet the person who is responsible for sending me these weird messages... But my feet refused to move.

I haven't even recover from the shock that I am here, in an unknown time in the past. If I turn around, would I be able to handle yet another revelation?

I re-read the two words on the screen again, wondering if the person responsible for sending me here would really appear before me if I do. Within me, fear and anticipation are clashing, and even though it frightened me I know I only have one choice in order to move on from this predicament.

Swallowing my fear, I took a deep breath and I slowly turned around.

"Boo!"

"Arghh!"

My rear hit the ground as I fell backward. The sound of the boy's laughter rings loudly across the street.

"Ahaha! She's as boneless as an octopus!" The previous bald boy grins with triumph.

"More like a squid, I guess." Another boy with half-lidded eyes added on coolly.

"What are you doing Taro?! O-Onee-chan, are you alright?" The girl with two ponytails approaches me, helping me back to my feet, shooting the boys a quiet glare as I did.

My eyes twitch when the boy called Taro continues to laugh. The fact that he looked so much like the mischievous boy who used to pull my skirt when I was a kid irks me to no end. I take a few steps forward. Seeing how my serious face gotten, the boy's laughter automatically dies down as he instinctively takes a few steps back.

"Wh-what? You wanna fight?"

When my forefinger levels sharp at him, I shoot him a menacing eyes, "You... I'm not surprised at all, you know."

"Huh?" He is clearly taken aback, "You were clearly like 'Gwahh!' just now."

"I didn't say 'Gwahh'!"

"Yes you did!"

"Am not!"

"Am yes!"

"You little! You should respect your elder a bit!"

"Then you should act like one fir -Ouch! That hurt!"

Seeing the bickering between the expected matured girl and the troublesome boy, the other boy sighs dejectedly. "It's hopeless. We just found another Taro."

"That's not a nice thing to say, Kenshin-kun. Nee-chan, there's something around your leg."

I felt something small brushing against my leg, and when I look down...

"Gwahh!"

There's a kitten sprawling cutely on the ground where I just hopped away from and hid behind the kids. No wonder I felt this familiar goosebumps when the girl hinted about it.

"Bwahaha! Do you flinch at every single thing? It's just a cat." Though Taro said that, he tentatively took a step back. The girl, Kana, lifts the kitten into her arms and pet under its chin, making it purrs in delight.

Kenshin just shakes his head in dejection when another few cries erupted from both Taro and Takamasa when Kana playfully shove it to the two chickenhearted duo. As though noticing something at the row of houses behind them, he turned around, just in time to see a man's silhouette leaning against the wall wearing a small grin, before he strides into the back alley and disappears.

"...Is that..."

* * *

"It's still too early for breakfast but I bet you were hungry when you arrived here, Masa. There are still plenty of food in the kitchen so please." Back in the house, the old woman presents them a serve of mochi and a few delicious looking onigiri. The three kids gaily take the food after making their offering, stuffing the food into their mouth.

I was hesitate at first, but after seeing the kids eat like it was the most happiest thing in the world, and the old woman who is smiling assuringly to me, I finally took one of the mochi.

"Ah..." The mochi seems to melt instantly into my mouth, before the rich, sweet flavor I've never taste before spread to my taste buds.

"This..."

I stare into the rice cake in disbelief. The kids except Kenshin gives me a look that tells me they agree to whatever I am about to say.

"This is delicious!" I finally blurts out as I continued to munch the food, totally oblivious of the smile of relief of the woman whom they called Oba-chan.

"Of course they're good!" Taro comments as his eyes glint with pride. "Oba-chan make the best mochi in the town! Many people come to the restaurant just to eat her mochi! Isn't that right, Oba-chan?"

"Restaurant?" Just then I realized the house is somehow connected to another section at the front, separated by a thin curtain, presumably the place they run the business.

"Yes, we do have a restaurant. But just recently, the business didn't run just as smoothly as it should." The atmosphere suddenly changes when the elder speaks, all eyes dart to her, "You know, there was a new restaurant in the middle of the town that operated since a month ago. They have various menus that we don't have. Some says they even have this European food that attracted even more customers and travelers from outside the city. I'm afraid we might have to close the restaurant soon-"

"That won't happen!" Before I even realize it, the words come flow out of my mouth. "Oba-chan, I've never taste such a delicious sweets like this before in my life! You're an awesome cook and we all know that! I don't care if the people here preferred the European food because I've tasted them all and it's nothing like our own local food! It will be a waste if you just give up now!"

Oba-chan seems baffle for a moment, she looks at her old wrinkled hand and smiled sadly, "But I'm not as strong as I was. My husband and I are getting old and we can't keep running the restaurant forever."

"And this is where female Momotaro come to the rescue." I can feel my spirit soars as I clasp the old hands into my own and stare into her eyes. I just can't let the restaurant close just because of certain restaurant is offering Western type food that I practically have them almost every other week. Although, to be honest, I much prefer the Japanese food.

*Why, you said? 'Cause I'm a Japanese, silly ;)*

"You... You will help us?" Something in her lower voice tells me she was deeply touched.

"Of course! Leave it to us!" Taro suddenly yells in high spirit. "Me too! I want to help Onee-chan!" Joins in Kana, leaving only Kenshin whom eventually was forced to agree when the other two give him a sharp glare.

"Now it's decided." I ball my fist and crack the knuckles, "We will help as much as we can and save this restaurant. Just leave this to us!"

* * *

I peek behind the curtain, watching the old man; Oba-chan's husband gives a bill to one of the few customer at the desk.

I have studied several things about the restaurant; the menus, the price, and the location. This come as no surprise if the customers were little because it was located far at the end of the street to begin with. Maybe we should do something about the promotion...

"One serving of udon is 3 ryō so if there are five... 12 ryō."

My jaw fell as the old man, Oji-san, continues reading the bill.

"Let's see... A plate of dango is 4 ryō and you ordered three bags... A bag contains 7 skewer of dango while there are 4 dango sticks in one plate. Hmm... How much is it again?"

21 ryō, I answered inwardly.

"Is 14 ryō enough?" The man suggests with casual face.

...What?

Without so much as thinking, Oji-san nodded with a smile, "14 ryō is enough."

What the- The shock is too much I can hardly blink.

With a wide grin, the man pays the bill and exit the place with spring in his step, making my hands ache to pull him back in and force him to pay the remaining seven ryō. Imagine! We just lost seven ryō!

This is an insult to the price board displayed at the wall. Or better yet, this is insulting to a person spending her time writing numbers more than words in her life!

 _It's time for action, Masa The Great!_

* * *

The night finally fall upon us. The lights from the lantern waver a bit as I continue to write the handwritten-flyers that will be distributed at the town tomorrow. Out of 50, I only managed to write almost half of them since I started two hours ago. At this moment, I realized whoever had invented printer machine is the most meritorious man of all.

The kids are already sprawled in their beddings ever since I started. Just looking at their peaceful rise and fall of their chest brings smile to my face. After lifting Taro's feet from Kenshin's squished face and tucking them back properly under the covers, I return to the low desk and take out my phone. 12.35 AM.

So much thing had happened today that I even forgotten about the message I received this morning. Or about the reason why I was sent here.

And by whom...

Is this my previous life?

Even If it's not, will I be able to return back?

The answers to all this questions... I don't know yet and it honestly scares me. But what frightened me the most is... If I get too comfortable in living here that I might forget where I'm really from. Maybe I shouldn't attached myself to anyone while I find my way out of this place. As for what I am doing now, it's just to help Oba-chan and Oji-san for letting me stay here.

Yes. Just to help them and nothing more.

I place my phone at the top of the cabinet as to regain my focus and continue my work. It was about an hour later that the lantern blew out by itself and I fell asleep.

A small vibrate resonates from the top of the cabinet.

 **Low Battery  
20% of battery remaining  
**

 **-text 3 sent-**

 **betaread by RANDOM me123**


	5. Text 4: Spear

"Buy one serving get one free! Only in Kunigaki!" Despite her small figure, Kana bravely shoves her way into the crowds, passing the flyers as she chants the same mantra over and over again.

"Please take one, Miss!" Taro gives away the flyers to passerby with his boyish courageous smile.

"…only for limited time…" While at the opposite alley, Kenshin is gradually finishing the flyers in his hands despite his quiet promotion.

"Whoa… They're so fired up." I stand there dumbstruck, the flyers in my own hands idle, watching a complete contrast of those three kids' spirit compared to when I first suggest to give away the flyers to people at the streets.

The idea of distributing flyers to promote one's product is new to them, so I was rejected initially for bringing up the idea, but Oba-chan had cleverly offered them a deal enough to make them drool for one whole week.

 _"Whoever finished the flyers first, Oba-chan will cook your favorite dish for a week."_

"Leave it to them to get lured only by food." I smile by the sight, and somehow it reminds me when I took a part time job as promoter. It's a tough job, initially, but you'll get used to it over time and when you do, the prospect of get to talk to different people, hearing their opinions, and convincing them of our sales, or even being rejected many times before we even get to greet them, that definitely one of many ways to mature through our life. It broaden our perspective, taught us life is not always easy, and more importantly, the feeling of satisfaction when you get to sale even one unit of the product, knowing you had earned them by your own effort.

Whoa. Did I just said all that? Onee-san must be proud of me.

I turn to the nearest shop, searching for a mirror. Standing in front of my reflection, I fix my hair a bit, plump my lips by pressing them together, and put the best smile on my face. Let's do this!

"We're having a special promotion for a week! One special week for your pockets and taste buds! Come and visit us before it's too late! Only in Kunigaki!"

* * *

It has been two hours since we started and the kids are already went back to the house for lunch. I observe the street, picking up every dumped flyers I found and stick them on the walls of shops, residences' signboards and houses, occasionally snatching it off when the owner of the shops caught me red-handed, and I naturally fled behind the corner of walls, hoping she had gone back inside so I can stick them again. I can't hide my giggle. Somehow it feels like when Onee-san and I used to ring the bell of our hot-tempered neighbor's house, humored to see his reaction before slamming the door close as we hide behind the walls, alternating our turns until he caught us and chased after us with his cane.

"Having fun, I see."

"Do you see that? She's still searching for us." I cover my mouth, mirth bubbling inside me. I can't believe she practically swing that ladle around, like chasing away flies in summer.

"Who?"

"There. That old woman over ther-"

The hint of sandalwood and myrtle, or rather, something distinctively manly hovering above me make me snap back to reality. I instinctively look up and found that I was pinned by a tall frame and a hand above my head.

There, stands a man with red hair, still searching for something around the corner. I find myself transfixed by the sight. He look strangely bemused, like a boy who just heard a new toy is sold somewhere nearby him, and he won't stop until he finds it.

Just then his eyes meet mine as he turns his head to me.

"Can't seem to tell me about it?" There is no hint of admonishment in it but rather a subtle teasing, the gentle crease on his eyes deepens as he smiles. Like a spell it is, I tear my eyes away. But all I can see still is his bare chest on my eye level, and I embarrassingly, dart lower to escape the lingering image, but the toned abs lightly visible by the tightly wrapped bandage-like cloth made my face burn.

"Um.. if you'll excuse me.." I decided to escape him and simply duck under his hand, wanting to escape this fairly handsome stranger and ease my hammering chest. But after a two, no three steps later, a grab on my wrist halt my pace.

"Where are you come from?" He speaks, looking curious and a little bit hesitance, presumably by my leaving him. My feet freeze in guilt but I can't bring myself to say anything.

"There you are, young lady!"

Just then, the old woman with the ladle glares her big eyes as soon as she saw me, stomping her way towards us.

"Don't you dare put that thing in front of my—Hey! Stop right there!"

Before I know it, the man is pulling my hand into the corner straight down the road, running for our lives. The woman still following us from behind as I turn to look, and to my surprise, she persists! Far and far we run, and the people around us cast an odd look upon the scene. The woman's cries finally fades away after a few minutes running and we hide behind a nearby wall, catching our breath.

"You okay?" He asks, looking not at all affected by the run as I am. Through heavy breaths, I nod and peek from the corner of the wall and find she is nowhere nearby.

"I'd never have thought I'd be running away from the landlady in the middle of the day like this."

His word snaps back at me. " L-Landlady?"

"Mmn." He nods, a glint of amusement flashes behind his eyes, "She has quite the temper if she is mad. If I were you, she'd be the last person I'd want to mess with in this town. Naughty little girl," Two tapered fingers tweak my nose playfully, "do you always do things like that?"

The gentle act had me taken aback, before a rush of blood gathers on my cheeks. I then touch the skin under my ear, force of habit. "Umm. I'm sorry for bringing you into this. And I thank you very much. A-and no, I don't do this often, I promise. I just happened to stick this in from of her shop when she came out. That's all."

He says nothing then, just looking at me with his eyes warm, smiling thinly, as though that is more than enough to keep him alive. I've lost count of how many times the heat stole on my cheeks. Though soon I realize I need to go back to Kunigaki since the flyers distribution has ended.

"I think I need to go back now. Thank you for everything." Before he could say anything, I run to the opposite direction, never noticing the surprise on his face follows by an amused smile that follows my back until I take a turn into a corner.

* * *

After a while, I go back to the restaurant, a tired sigh slips pass my lips. Distributing the flyers, sticking them to walls of houses, running away from a ladylord with a stranger, then leave to finish the remaining flyers while carefully avoiding any other possible 'landlady', that really tired me out since I don't get enough sleep yesterday.

Standing at the entrance, I offer a thankful bow as one male customer leaves, hoping he would be pleased by our special indulgence today but the spittng curses from his mouth stun me. I raised my head, watching him leave, dissatisfaction still poured from him. I glanced into the restaurant, searching for Oji-san, meeting my eyes with his own discouraged ones, before one by one customers witnessing the arguement leave.

"That man's right. He can not lowered the price and raised them up whenever he wants!"

"What a cheap trick. Making us come here but to pay double than usual? What kind of promotion is that?"

"Hmph. I'm not coming here no more."

I blink in confusion, trying to digest what they were talking about before all of them had make sense.

I did asked Oji-san to use the normal price as stated on the board starting today considering we hardly make a profit in one day but...were the customers left because of that? Because the price is not the same as before? Just then I realized Oji-san was doing that so as to keep at least the regulars to keep coming here despite offering them much lower price than before.

Oji-san is trying to calm the tense atmosphere in the restaurant, explaining that was all a mere misunderstanding to the remaining customers but the uncomfortable air surrounds the place had force them to leave, walking pass me with groans and murmurs of displeasure.

The place is empty, save for me and Oji-san, which later refuses to face me as he leaves through the curtain door at the back, leaving me to face the outcome of my unwise decision.

What have I done?

I run to the kitchen, searching for Oji-san to ask for explanation but the look his wife gives me telling me to let him go for a while. Oba-chan does not say anything but smiles, and she beckons me to the low table, fills with exquisite foods I notice they are in the list of promotion dishes for the day.

"You must be tired by now. Here." She places a bowl of rice in front of me, pushing the trays of food so it surrounds me. I am hungry that's true, but what had happened just now stole away my appetite. Oji-san, the foods that are meant for the customers, and the genuine smile Oba-chan gave me. I'm in no place to eat.

"Do not think it that way. After one day working, nothing can soothe a tired body but delicious food seasoned with love." Gently, she places the chopsticks into my hand. Varieties of traditional Japanese food on the table blind me.

"Itadakimasu."

I take the small piece of eggplant from the tempura plate, dipping it in the sauce called tentsuyu and up into my mouth. So fresh, so healthy, and so filled with love. The freshly grilled fish later melt in my mouth, beckoning my appetite back to life.

It was so quiet without the kids, only the small clatter of the chopsticks against the bowl fills the silence. Oba-chan is watching me eat all the time, her eyes warm, as though watching her long lost granddaughter finally back home.

Wet liquids fall like streams against my cheeks, and I tip back the bowl, shoving the rice into my mouth. The memory of my late grandma floats in mind, of how she silently watched me eat my fill after falling myself off bicycle, letting her foods comfort me as I cry it all out.

"Good job today, Masa."

* * *

I stare into the night sky, the stars are twinkling brilliantly, alighting the night with its lively beacon. Such scene are rare in Tokyo sky, unless the whole city was blacked out for one whole night, which is unlikely to happen.

Sitting on the veranda facing the backyard, I hug my knees to my chest. The events of the day come flooding inside my head like tidal waves, forcing me to bury my face to my knees. I sigh. Oji-san still has not come home since he left this afternoon.

What was I thinking? Getting all pumped up to help with the restaurant won't help much, now is it. This is not a shonen manga where having a fiery will will get you up the mountain. It requires real efforts, sweats and even tears to get you up there.

"Meow."

The feeling of the small creature sprawling to my side had me scampered to my feet, my goosebumps immediately stand on end, face ashen.

"Wh-where did it come from?" I stutter, and take a few steps back as it marches forward. When it stops to lick at its small paw then I realize it was the kitten that came yesterday when I turned around as the message commanded me so. Which reminds me, the person, which I believe as the sender of the message never appears after that. I wonder, if the kitten never appears, or the kids never come at the tree on that time, would this person shows himself?

Should I visit the tree again later?

"Pochi!" Out of the blue, Kenshin pounces on the busy kitten from the open door, practically lying on the veranda on his stomach, brushing his cheek against Pochi's fur, feeling the purr. Kenshin, besides when he was asleep, I find him really cute like this, like a six years old boy that he is. Out of it, he is too quiet and lack of expressions.

"Ah. You love cat I see."

Upon hearing me, Kenshin instantly sits up, his expression stun, probably never expected me to see him goggling over a kitten like that.

I chuckle, "C'mon now. You don't have to hold back when you're with me. I promise I won't tell anyone you were drooling last night."

"N-no... No, I didn't drool!" His cheeks taint red despite his cute denial.

"That's the expression. Keep it up." Almost forgetting the existence of the kitten, I bend a bit and ruffle his inky hair. He looks stunned for a moment, before he brushes away my hand with a glare. When he turns back to Pochi, I can't help but huff in response. Is he in puberty? Already?

"There's a letter. For you." At Pochi's tail, there is a small paper tied around it, and Kenshin unravels it before he hands it to me.

"Letter? To me?" I did noticed there was a white hanging thing around the tail but I didn't expect it to be a letter. More importantly, to me? Where did he know it was directed to me? Not that I own the kitten. Nevertheless, I open the folded letter.

 **Fortune comes to those who smiles**

"Onee-chan since you are afraid of cats, we would take care of Pochi for you." Kenshin says, taking Pochi into his lap. I'm still in lost in the bold strokes when he looks at me, or rather, when I'm trying to decipher the squiggly drawing at the corner. What is this? Sea anemone?

I'm not sure if the letter really meant for me but somehow it feels like it does, because it makes me want to smile all night, believing there would be a fortune awaits tomorrow. That night, I fall asleep between Kana and Taro, the paper crumples in my palm until morning.

* * *

The next day, when I'm preparing for the promotion of the day, Taro comes running to me, holding a paper high in his hand.

"Oba-chan! Oji-san! Onee-chan! We've got orders!"

The news, is the best thing I've heard since I came here so far. Smile really would bring you fortune! Taking the outstretched paper, I open it beside Oba-chan, revealing a simple order for lunch, enough for thirty men.

"Thirty men? That's a lot!"

"It's a good sign, right? Since it is for today's lunch, we won't have much time. Masa, you will help me prepare the food."

I nod, noting the ardent gleam in Oba-chan's eyes for the first time, which brings a relief smile to myself all the same. Looking at the very first order again, the name of the owner of the order at the corner greets me, causing crease to forms between my eyebrows.

"Spear?"

-text 4 sent-


	6. Text 5: Dekopon Orange

In the garden, the boisterous cheers fill the place. The lively rooting are divided into two groups, while the clash of steel against steel sparks in the open ground, startling the birds from the trees, the branches swinging under the take off.

Shinpachi holds his ground, his breath hissing under the force of keeping his blade against his opponent, grinding. He eyes his opponent, and see that he isn't holding back as he is.

Sanosuke flashes him a smile, valorously, _tauntingly_ , which he responds with one of his own, beads of sweat seep into his green bandanna. Then, just a few inches, his footing on the ground shifts.

"What's wrong, Shinpachi? Your muscles slowing you down?" Sanosuke asks, his amber eyes challenging, fueling him on.

"Dammit, Sano!" Shinpachi, fixing his stance, he turns to offensive and charges forward, using the impact to fall back as far as he could before both of them dash into one another yet again, but this time with unrelenting parries and blows.

Watching their captains besting one another, the soldiers fall into amazed murmurs. The two move so fast that they hardly had the chance to predict who will come out victorious. No matter how they look at it, both of them are pretty adequate in terms of strength. Shinpachi, his full body strength often had his opponent flew few meters back upon the first blow, while Sanosuke, his agility and fast reflexes is second to none especially when he wields his spear, though presently, he is not.

At that instant, the end of one blade touched the other's neck. The tip of the sword glistens under the sun is right under his chin, and, Sanosuke, concedes to defeat.

Cries of victory from a few of the soldiers break the silence, and bitter whimpers escape the major other, murmuring of their bet losing to the winning team.

Shinpachi, despite winning the spar rages at his subordinates, "You lots dare to bet against me? Get your ass up and take your sword! I'll knock some sense into you until you can take no more!"

Being called back to the training ground, they line up, stealing glances to the defeated captain, "Harada-san wouldn't have problem winning if he used his spear instead of sword, don't you think?"

"Probably. Speaking of, I don't think I've seen him with his spear as of late. Did he changed his style somehow?"

"No way! No one wield spear as skilled as he is here in Shinsen-gumi. Even Kondou-san sometimes seek his guidance to learn the Hozoin-ryu style. I can't see the reason why he would change then."

Overheard their conversation, Shinpachi snaps out of reflex, "If you have time to chat like old women, run twenty laps of the residence and I'll let you chat all you want!" The men shrink in fear, instantly clamping their mouth shut and return to their training.

Though, despite himself, he couldn't help stealing a glance to his friend, who is saying something about treating them to lunch followed by cheers by the men, and then to the mighty spear idle against a pillar at the corner for quite some time now, seeming unfitting to its imposing height and the pointing end which seems like it could pierce the heaven.

He wants to talk to him about it later, he decides. No sooner that he do, comes one of Sanosuke's men, a young man not more than twenty years old, carrying two big boxes wrapped with clothes on his both hands. Sanosuke is surprised by the early arrival of the food, he notices, and he asks the young man a few question, which he replies something in return so earnestly it instantly makes Sanosuke mad and he hits his head with his knuckles. It takes him no time at all to drag the young man by the collar back to the sender of the food.

* * *

I stare back at the bag of oranges in my hand. Words are stolen out of me and my feet frozen in place. I know I should call back the young man whom just picked up the food from me and stop Taro from eating one of the orange but my voice refuse to come out.

What should I say to Oba-san about this?

Just a few minutes ago, Taro and I have come to deliver the lunch ordered this morning, and the address had led us here. This must be some dojo hall or a private institution, I thought as I gazed at the board. A bold, lively strokes greet my eyes.

Shinsen-Gumi.

Just when I about to announce myself, came a young man from inside and by the looks of us, he immediately knew there were such lavish order which make me smiled faintly in relief. He disappeared inside for a while, before coming back with a bag of fresh oranges and handed it to me, exchanging it with the foods I brought.

Still confused with the exchange, I just followed the boy's lead before he disappeared inside once again with the food, and didn't came out until now.

"Taro, we need to return the fruit back to that man." I say, looking at Taro but surprisingly he had already peeled one and popping it into his mouth.

"Yum! So sweet!"

"No, you shouldn't be eating that!" I nearly snatch the orange from Taro's hand but seeing him eating with no care of the world, I sigh, and I look back at the gate, hoping of any sign the boy would return but there is none. What should I do now?

"Why shouldn't I? He did gave it to us, right?" Taro says, popping another into his eager mouth.

"I know, but we can't accept this. We need money from the food we delivered, not fruits." I say quietly to his eye level, hoping he would understand though little it is how the world really works.

"Why? Oba-san has received plenty of these instead of money and she just took them home. Why wouldn't you, Onee-chan?" He asks again, earnestly. This time, I really am in loss. If before Oji-san had done something which I thought as unwise and I corrected him, but resulting in huge loss of customers in Kunigaki.

Honestly, I'm getting afraid of taking anymore course of action. What if I insist on getting money instead of oranges which they regard as expensive fruit during this age, and the business didn't go well as it should again...

"Let's go, Taro. Back to Kunigaki." I press a smile to the little boy and he quickly falls into steps ahead, finishing the remainance of the orange.

I throw a last look to the gate. Hopeful. Watchful. I at least wanted to be of use to Oba-san and Oji-san but it was harder than it looks. A sigh judder through me, then, I turn to the road I came from and walk back to Kunigaki.

* * *

Sanosuke checks his right and left, eying every girl he sees on the street. Then, on his right, he saw a girl carrying a bag of oranges, alongside her is a boy who is offering her a slice of it but she gently rejects it with a shake of head.

He runs and it only took a few long strides to catch up to her. He touches her shoulder and she turns around slightly but immediately fully faces him, her eyes wide.

"You...yesterday..."

He smiles though awkwardly, "I'm afraid you forgot your money."

"What?"

Just on cue, the young boy who took the food comes trotting behind him, and immediately bows to her, a little bit enthusiastically.

"Please forgive me!"

She seems surprised and so a few townspeople walking by, glancing a look to their direction and she quickly brushes it off with a little waves of her hand.

"I'm sorry making you left like that. Here you go." Sanosuke hands her a handful of shillings, tied by a rope through the middle of them. Her hand falls a little under the weight, and she stares at them in disbelief.

"I have told him to call for me when you came but he was too excited for the food, I guess." He says, casting an admonish however brotherly sigh to the younger boy, then back to her, "Thank you—"

"Thank you so much!" More than anything, he is taken aback by her sudden, reverent bow. She sounds so sincere and grateful.

And so, so happy.

"Onee-chan, you're crying?" Taro says, peeking from her side.

"No, I'm not. Now hurry it up and say your thanks." She says in quiet whisper, urging the boy to a bow but the quick brush of her finger to her eyes did catch the samurai's sight.

"You go back first. I'll be back later." Sanosuke says to the boy, which he nods and quickly disappears down the road. He turns back to them and swiftly takes the bag of oranges from her hand, "I'll walk you guys back." He offers with a genial smile and later matches his pace with theirs, his shoulder near hers, which later Taro interjects and asks for more oranges.

* * *

We somehow end up in a nearby tea house. The place is becoming more crowded and livelier as it reaches lunch hour.

"Have you heard of dekopon?" Sanosuke says, gesturing to the orange he brought that has a little bump on its top, "It is a hybrid between two citrus fruits; kiyomi and ponkan. The owner of the garden gave us about a dozen bags the other day. Here. It's sweet, I assure you."

I take the outstretched fruit, feeling the peculiar bump with my fingers. "I've heard of this orange before but," I say, something in the past flickered on my mind, and my tongue seems to has mind on its own, "fruits are considered as lavish gifts. I don't remember the last time I have an orange."

He makes an inquisitive sound. "What do you mean?"

"Well. Fruits such as these are pretty expensive and it's often given as gifts in marriage ceremony and such. I heard a very rare melon only grow a hundred pieces per year and there was this picture shows there is a some sort of cap on top each of them."

This time both Taro and him look upon me with puzzled look.

"They have caps? You mean like they dress too? I want to see it too!" Taro squeals in delight, looking eager while munching an uguisu mochi. The kinako powder lightly dusts the corner of his mouth.

"Uh..I don't think that's what she means. Maybe it were grown that way to avoid rains?" Sanosuke looks positively engrossed in the discussion, fingers on his chin, "Or maybe excessive sunlight? Does it affect it in any way?"

"What a shame though! We people live for the sun!"

He rubs his hand on Taro's hairless head. "Good for you, Chibisuke. To be born as human."

"Um!"

I just can't keep myself from laughing. I just realized I've said something about the fruits in my time but they make me instantly forgot I've said that.

When I look up however, my gaze instantly locks with his, as if he has been looking at me when I'm not. He is smiling, slightly. Handsomely.

Though later I see a spark of sadness in his eyes. Or... was it my imagination?

Then I hear him saying something to Taro and he hands him a few coins before the boy runs into the restaurant.

"Forgive me for not asking you sooner but," He starts, a little bit sheepishly, "your name...?"

"Masa. Takamasa."

"Takamasa." The word rolls off his tongue as if he's trying it. "I'm Sanosuke. Pleased to meet you."

"I thought your name is spear." I say good-naturedly, recalling the name he wrote in the order paper this morning, and he laughs, throwing his head back. "You got me there, Takamasa. Although I might say that is also a part of me. You're not going to run away today, right?" He gives me a teasing look, referring of my fleeing him yesterday.

I shake my head, "How could I? You've been a big help to our restaurant today, so." He nods lightly, then pops another slice of orange into his mouth.

"You live together with Oba-san and the kids, I heard. Have things going well so far?"

I nod but hesitated next. After a little incident with customers yesterday, Oji-san hasn't come home last night. "I..." My voice trail as I caress the fabric of my sleeve on my laps, "I think so."

Sensing the uncertainty in my voice, Sanosuke turns his whole body to me, "You want to talk to me about it?"

I look up to meet his amber eyes so near to mine, his voice gentle and tender, offering comfort to me whom he had just met yesterday. His apparent kindness pulls a smile on my face.

"You're a good man."

Sanosuke seems taken aback, but then he brushes his hair back with a little chuckle. Either embarrassed or simply brushing it off, I can't tell which one.

"Just a word of precaution, Takamasa. You can never assume a man is good just from his outer profile. They usually have an ulterior motive and I can't say it's going to be good." Sanosuke said with a serious voice this time, like a protective brother reminding his litte sister to return home early that night.

I nod, taking in his advice. "So I think I should excuse myself then. There's a man with ulterior motive right here with me. Probably." I said with light humor, which he breaks into small laughter but later set his eyes back on me, the gentle creases on his eyes in tense as he stares at me wordlessly. His quiet gaze somehow turns sharp, penetrating, _mystifying._

"I have to say I can't deny that."

I trace for any sign of humor in his matured gaze, but when I see none, I see that it is time to leave before my heart burst. "Umm.. thank you for the treat. I'd better go back to the restaurant now." He didn't stop me as I bow and trot away from the tea house.

* * *

I heave a sigh of relief when it is far enough from the tea house. It seems I couldn't handle the heat from the last conversation... or should I say his bold declaration. Why would he said that when we just met yesterday? He couldn't be a bad guy, could he? There's no solid proof but somehow it looked like he was helping the restaurant today. As I ponder about all these questions, a certain familiar silhouette catch my eyes.

Oji-san!

I run to the old figure walking to the direction of the restaurant and I greet him as I reach his side. He stops walking.

"Oji-san..." He seems tired, I notice. And quiet, as usual. I try to find the right word to start a conversation or to cheer him back somehow, and then the weight of shillings in my sleeve occurs to me. I am about to take it out to show it to him when he calls out my name.

"Takamasa."

"Yes, Oji-san."

His pointy, accusing eyes filled me with confusion and dread.

"Before you bring anymore misfortune to my restaurant, I ask you to leave." His sudden demand struck me with shock and extreme fright.

"W-why?" I can tell my fingers turn cold and my face positively ashen.

"A certain shaman told me you carry misfortunes to those around you. I can't keep you in the house anymore. Please leave." He turns away from me but I somehow heard the indistinct crack in his voice. I try to call out to him but he never look back again until he disappears behind a house shop.

Just then a voice calls me from behind. "Onee-chan! What are you doing there standing in the middle of the road?" Came Taro with a small bag of orange in one hand and another bag of uguisu mochi in his left hand. He looks positively happy with all the gifts he get that I couldn't help myself from smiling back despite my mixed feelings.

"Taro," I kneel in front of him, then, feeling the words taken out of me again. Taking a deep, shaky breath, I take out the shilling from my sleeve. "Can you pass this to Oba-san and Oji-san?"

Taro casts me a weird look, "Aren't you going back yourself? My hands are full already!" Seeing that, I slip the shillings into his pocket pants until the weight of it nearly strip him naked waist-down. Taro then struggles to keep it together while scolding me and I found the scene very funny. After divided the shillings to both pockets, I look at the boy with a stern look I feigned. Somehow wearing the image of a mean big sister suits me better when I'm with Taro.

"I'm leaving Oba-san to you, okay, Taro?" Taro then roll his eyes in annoyance. I then pinch those cheeks of his to retaliate.

"I already did that even before you came, though, Onee-chan! Now lemme go! I need to use the bathroom!" With that, he sprints down the road while stabling his both pockets and full hands, already made me feel lonely without his antics.

It is afternoon now and people are bustling through the road, like the busy pedestrian walk in Tokyo. I let my feet get carried by the waves of people, and I feel more lost than ever. My stomach growl like a purring tiger. I slip my hand into my obi fold to find if I have any shillings with me but instead of metallic surface, I touch a certain silky smooth object and I take it out.

Slices of dekopon oranges.

When did he—?

My face scrunch in sourness as I take a slice. "He lied." I take another one into my mouth, enduring the sour agony until my tears come out, relentlessly.

"It's not sweet at all."

-text 5, sent-

AN: so this has been idle in the draft for a half year and I finally finished it! I haven't had this beta-readed yet so please excuse the grammatical errors.

Please comment to keep it going guys :33

~toshimi-senpai


End file.
